1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game joystick capable of opening and closing a battery cover easily.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, a game joystick is acted as a common part of the electric game machine and is used to control an object or character of a game by operating buttons on the game joystick. A traditional game joystick includes an upper half body defining a pair of battery slots at two sides thereof, a lower half body and at least one battery cover. The upper half body covers on the lower half body. The battery cover covers on the upper half body for covering the battery slots and holding batteries in the battery slots. At least one crook is protruded downward from a bottom side of the battery cover and snap-fitted in the upper half body for fastening the battery cover and the upper half body together.
However, opening the battery cover of the traditional game joystick need take a lot of effort and the crook of the battery cover is easily damaged on account of the difficult open action. So a game joystick capable of overcoming the forgoing problems is required.